


Season Four Trailer

by gaypetersimmonds



Series: Skam Brighton: Season Four [1]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Skam Season 4, also for men being a bit creepy, like nothing bad happens it's just There, tw for drinking and mild drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypetersimmonds/pseuds/gaypetersimmonds
Summary: Brianna Holland has shit sorted. Every part of her is neatly boxed off from the other, from her working class mother, annoyingly perfect step-family, and overwhelming pressure to ace her A-Levels, to her awesome best friends, expertly curated Instagram, and endless hours of drinking that result in random regrettable hook-ups.The ups stay up for all to see, and the downs are covered up. But the different parts of her life are starting to threaten to break down the walls that she’s spent years building up, and if secrets from any side come out, Brianna’s life would be over.As her past keeps coming back to haunt her, and the future gets bleaker every day, she’s going to fight harder than ever to show everyone how goddamn happy she is. Because she is happy. Right?
Series: Skam Brighton: Season Four [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681366
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Season Four Trailer

INT. FANCY DRESSING ROOM

_“Don’t Stop Me Now” by The Regrettes_ plays as we see the back of a dark brown head, light brown hands pinning up hair delicately, framed by a mirror lined with lightbulbs. The GIRL does her makeup, slowly applying eyeliner and mascara onto brown eyes, steady hand, careful, highlighter and deep red lipstick, rubbing her lips together and smiling thinly to herself.

As the song begins to pick up, she smirks into the mirror and stands up, enveloping the camera in her black dress.

INT. LIVING ROOM, HOUSE

We zoom out from the black and see BRIANNA, in a black dress, the only black in the room, walking through a crowd of people, glorious and alone. She laughs, twirling around and lip syncing to the song, doing some little dances. She passes by a white guy with overly gelled hair - JOSH WOODS - and kisses him. He stares after her as she dances on, content in herself.

As the pre-chorus begins, she walks past LIZ, SANDY and ESTHER, who are all laughing at someone vaguely off the screen. BRIANNA looks at them and laughs along, fitting in in the moment, and then the three of them beginning to talk seriously. BRIANNA goes quiet, standing awkward and not really there, but she quickly smiles again, to no one in particular, and twirls off, as if she isn’t controlling her own body.

She twirls to JAMES, THEO, JAKE and ALISTAIR, the room swaying as she falls past ALISTAIR and into JAMES, JAKE and THEO’s arms. She picks herself back up, moving quickly away from the BOYS and flicks ALISTAIR hard on the nose, laughing. She twirls away again as ALISTAIR flips her back off, rolling his eyes at her. Her laugh completely stops as she twirls into the back of someone.

She laughs as the person turns around and BRIANNA’s face freezes perfectly still. We pan around to see ANNABELL YORK - a white non-binary teen with long, dark hair and a lesbian pride pin on their t-shirt - and BRIANNA looks them up and down, moving towards them, but ANNABELL steps aside, letting BRIANNA stumble out a door, holding her hands out in front of herself in case she falls.

EXT. BACKYARD

BRIANNA keeps her balance as she stumbles into the similarly crowded backyard. She can't see anyone she recognises, so she steals a drink from someone’s hand and downs it, and then another from another person, and then another. They all stare at her, pissed, but she pretends not to see them, walking on into the night.

She looks across the yard to see a tall pink head and a shorter dark one close together. All smiles fall. It’s NICK and RORI. They’re kissing. BRIANNA tries to walk towards them, but she accidentally falls into a pool.

EXT. POOL, BACKYARD

The song continues, very, very muffled in the background. as BRIANNA stays under the water, treading water to get comfortable. A pair of Vodka bottles float by her and she reaches out towards them - not enough - but she manages to grab a wine bottle passing by and she holds it close to her chest for protection. 

She starts to cough, her eyes screwing up, she’s been holding her breath for too long, but the more she tries to swim up, the more she gets pulled down. She lets go of the bottle and reaches up to the surface, kicking her feet as hard as she can, her heels flying off.

She emerges from the water, her body still underneath, resting her arms on the empty side of the pool. She’s panting for breath, her makeup running down her face, her hair a mess as she wipes her eyes, the careful makeup now smudgy panda eyes. She looks into the camera, her breathing beginning to slow as a group of three large, blurry men begin to swim up behind her.

It cuts to black, and the word “BRIANNA” appears in yellow text as the song cuts out.

  
  
The text changes.

  
  
“SKAM BRIGHTON SEASON 4, APRIL 5”

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!!! welcome to season 4 of skambr!!! just a quick psa: the rest of the series will be taking place in an alternate universe where the virus didn't happen because i worked really hard on this season and sometimes it's nice just to have some escapism. i hope you guys will stick around and enjoy the season!!! you can talk to me about it on tumblr @tenderfag if you want to heart emoji. thanks for reading.


End file.
